Pieces Of Me & You
by demeter18
Summary: Peyton marries someone else, Luke has a book signing. Can they make their way back to one another or has too much time and pain passed. Leyton, Naley & Brooke
1. Chapter 1

**Pieces Of Me & You**

**Chapter 1, A book signing and a Revelation**

It was the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes; it was the look of indifference-where did it all go wrong?

I could retrace my steps and go back to a time when it all made sense and we were happy but what would be the point? I loved you in a song, I loved you in a soliloquy, and do you remember the dance we shared underneath the lights at the Rivercourt? Do you remember the way the rain pelted down and you looked at me and saw me for the first time. It felt like I had finally come home. I long for those days and ache for those nights, I feel so far from who we were, who we were meant to be to one another.

You left on a Monday and took a piece of me with you, it felt like a goodbye, you kissed me and promised me a future. All I could taste was the scent of you leaving and the aroma of goodbye. It felt so heavy and it took my last piece of resolve to not let the tears rain down, I wish I could have told you the things that make me a better version of myself when you're around. I would wrap you tightly in my arms and hold on just a little bit longer, knowing that this moment was perfect and that this love of ours would endure. Time would erase the memories of you and me and I would eventually move on, not by choice but by necessity.

I wrote about you after you left, I wrote love letters and poems. Whole pages were dedicated to everything that was a part of you and me; I never sent you one word. You called me everyday and then the calls became infrequent, we drifted further apart and the dream I had held onto for so long slipped away in the dead of night and I was left wanting. I ached every single day to hold you close, pull you closer to me, bury my hands deep within your curls and take you to the bedroom and not let you go.

I took the call early in the morning, you were out of breath and I could hear a male voice in the background. You told me you had met someone and that we were over. I hung up and spent the next week drunk, I barely remembered Nate and Haley visiting me. Basketball and writing became my tether to the world, a way to unleash the lead that had settled in my heart. I died a little inside that day and every day after that, nothing was the ever the same again and I hated you. They say there is a fine line between love and hate; truer words have never been spoken. I cut myself off from you, refused your calls and heard about you sporadically through Brooke, we met up from time to time in New York where I had meetings with my publishers about a book I had written of my love for you. It left me with an ache in my soul and a bitter taste in my mouth, Brooke saw the sadness consuming me and she offered comfort. We have been close ever since, I know she speaks to you often but we never really go into specifics.

I know you are married now and that you have been successful in pursuing your dreams, I got your invitation and although you never saw me at the wedding I was there. I saw how happy you were and he seemed like a great guy, I couldn't bring myself to walk over to you, I could see the smile that didn't quite reach your eyes and the look of indifference you had-but I just didn't care anymore.

The way I saw it, you had made your choice and you had to live with it, you would carry your regret with you in every kiss that didn't quite feel the way it should and the way he would make love to you-never quite reaching the real you. At least not in the way you could be touched, that was reserved solely for me and I think we both knew we had lost something that day. It would take you longer to realise it but I knew that you would.

It's been four months and eleven days since you got married, I would have counted the minutes and seconds but there didn't seem to be much point. It didn't change the fact that you were married and I was all alone nursing a broken heart, one you seemed to have gotten over relatively quickly.

Haley just got back from visiting you in New York; I had forgotten you moved there for work and also to be closer to Brooke and maybe even home. She wouldn't stop talking about you and how you were different; she said there was an air of melancholy about you like someone had put out your fire. She said there was a thin façade of happiness coating the surface of your smile and the way you looked at people it was with eyes dulled by something painful and perhaps unimaginable. I wanted so badly to pick up the phone and hear your voice, but I knew that conversation would end in tears and perhaps crack my already fragile heart.

I sat in my room and typed up an outline for my new story, as always it involved parts of you and the way we used to feel about one another. It felt challenging writing about my beliefs in love and art and the healing power of a love that transforms the very core of who you are to me. I finished it up and this was while I was working on getting my first one finished, my publishers couldn't believe how prolific I had become since hearing the good news about my first novel. In two weeks I would be in New York for a book signing I made Brooke promise she wouldn't tell you about it, I couldn't see you it would be too hard. No one could have predicted you would find out through your music industry sources, no one could have predicted what it would be like the first time we clapped eyes on each other.

I caught the shuttle into New York, I arrived late at night and Brooke came and met me off the train.

'Lucas Scott, it's been a while' Brooke looked as gorgeous as ever and had a smile so wide I felt like maybe I could bask in the glow of it for the duration of my stay here.

'Brooke Davis, you look-just beautiful. It's so good to see you' I enveloped her in a hug and lifted her off the ground in my arms, she squealed and demanded to be put down. It felt nice having a familiar face in New York-someone I could hang out with and not be constantly reminded of the one who got away. Brooke had always been good at providing a distraction from reality-she had only gotten more talented at it over the years.

'So big shot published author, I thought we could go back to my apartment have a drink and then maybe get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow'

'Sounds perfect, I am pretty tired. It's been a lot of late nights and early mornings'. I had dark rings under my eyes and I looked as exhausted as I felt.

Brooke's apartment was tasteful, it was steel worktops, black couches and rich blue walls, there were tasteful art pieces on the wall and it felt like Brooke. She showed me to my room and then we sat and had a drink, I went to bed a half hour after we got there. She hugged me goodnight and said she would wake me up in the morning. I waved her goodnight and stumbled to the bed, my eyes were closed as my head hit the pillows. Sleep came to me easily these days mainly due to the fact that I was beyond tired when I finally came to rest my weary soul. I didn't dream anymore, everything simple and comforting had been stripped away when I no longer had that curly blond in my life. She took a piece of me with her when I heard the words 'I do' slip past her lips. I had prayed that the man she would be saying those words to you was me, but it was not to be.

Sometimes it's difficult to reconcile the past with the present, knowing where you want to be and how you are going to get there are two very different things. Sunlight streamed into the room from the gap in the curtains, it already felt like the longest day and I hadn't even gotten up yet, I rubbed a hand over my face and got up and took a shower. I shaved and changed into smart clothes, I looked the part but I certainly didn't feel the part.

The streets of New York were crowded, people scurrying along the sidewalk all impatient to get somewhere. I felt so far removed from home I couldn't have been more out of place if I tried, I arrived at the book signing with time to spare.

'Luke you're early, we weren't expecting you for another half hour' Lindsey my editor had been there since the store opened it was her first book signing and she was anxious that things go smoothly. She was a junior editor and had a lot to prove, I had liked her since the beginning she was a poor substitute for Peyton-anyone was, but she had the same strengths and force of presence. I thought maybe I could like her in that way, six months had gone by and she had been there for me every step of the way, I just didn't know if I felt ready to start dating again.

I couldn't have predicted the chain of events that would set in motion our first date but it had everything to do with seeing Peyton again and nothing all at the same time. Sometimes you have to sit with the past before you can walk away from it, that is how I felt when I saw Peyton arrive at my book signing. Words like love and hate rolled around in my head aching to be released. Phrases like, "I'm not over you, I still love you, How could you leave me?" screamed from my veins, but then she smiled at me and every ounce of vitriol and spiteful comment was pushed back beneath the surface.

'Hi Luke, God it feels like forever since I last saw you' She took him in, he looked as sexy as hell in a blue button down shirt and his hair adorably mussed up. She looked in to his eyes and saw the haunted look he gave her, she had broken him in every way and it hurt her a little to see the effect she had on him. He still made her pulse race and that was just from seeing him smiling at her, lord help her if they hugged.

'Peyton, wow you look beautiful, I'm so glad you could make it to the signing. After all this book is about you at least the old you' He smiled at her and couldn't help but make a stab at her and how they used to be, before she could muster a response he enveloped her in a tight hug. He felt her tense and then relax in his arms, she still smelt the same and it made him sad to know that he wasn't the one who got to see her face first thing in the morning and last thing at night.

He broke the embrace and just took in her in again, she was stunning and she nervously tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear. She looked over my shoulder and saw Lindsey standing there.

'Hi, I'm Peyton'

'Lindsey, Luke's editor. It's great to meet you, I feel like I know you, at the least the one from the book' Lindsey shook Peyton's hand and smiled at her.

'I haven't changed much over the years, a little older a little wiser-but still the same small town girl at heart. Locations can change but I remain the same' She looked at Lindsey and felt a keening sense of impending doom, this woman gave Luke the same look Peyton had done in the years that he had been in a relationship with Brooke. It was obvious she cared for Luke beyond the author/editor relationship and Peyton didn't know how she felt about that. It was clear to her that nothing had happened yet.

'Luke have you got a minute somewhere we can talk in private?' Peyton fixed him with a look that had him melting, after all this time he would do anything she asked, this was not a good development.

'Sure, there's a supply cupboard back here. The signing won't start for another twenty minutes. Linds we'll be right back' He strode ahead and pushed open the door, he could smell her scent, it drew him in. She closed the door softly behind her and turned to face him, he was standing inches from her and giving her a look that was a mixture of curiosity and maybe even love.

'So Peyton, what did you want to talk to me about?'

'I hardly know where to start, so much has happened since we were together. It feels so weird seeing you again after all this time. Can you meet me after so that we can talk properly?'

'It's hard seeing you in any way Peyt. It all hurts, I thought that I could handle seeing you, but it just makes everything so much more difficult. I'm not sure seeing you would be a good idea'

'Please Luke, my husband is out of town come to my apartment there's something I need to tell you and it would be better if you came alone and saw for yourself'

'Okay, give me a few hours. Txt me the address, I'll be there' She smiled and opened the door.

'Luke, I'm so proud of you-really. You finally made your dreams come true, I always knew you could' She waved and I watched her hips sway as she left the book signing and all I could think about was seeing her later. I got through the signing and thanked Lindsey for all her hard work. I promised I would see her tomorrow but for now there was somewhere I needed to be. She smiled sadly at me and hugged me goodbye.

I looked at my phone and the text message with the address, it was a swanky building with a doorman and it looked like the appropriate address for a vice president of A & R to live, so Peyton had certainly come a long way. She had achieved unparalleled success as well, I think we were all destined for greatness and for a bunch of confused teenagers from a small town to reach the heights we had, and well it was pretty damn impressive.

'Lucas Scott, go on up it's the penthouse suite' the doorman gave me a friendly smile and directed me toward the lifts. I pressed the right button and felt the butterflies dance a concertina across my stomach. I had no idea why I agreed to this meeting, I must have a masochistic side to me when it comes to all things Peyton. I would not have endured this had it not been for her; she was still the only woman to ever really know who I was. I could never let anyone in like I had with her, it was all too much-I had a sense of foreboding about this encounter.

I exited the lift and walked along the short hallway to the apartment, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and as I raised my fist to rap on the door.

'It's open, come on in' Peyton called from somewhere within and I turned the handle and stepped inside. She was standing by the kitchen countertop and she had two glasses of wine and something was bubbling away on the stove.

'Luke, I'm so glad you came' She smiled at me, I felt lost and home all at the same time. This is what I had envisaged for the last three years we had been apart, me coming home and her standing there waiting for me. She looked so achingly beautiful it took a lot of self will not to kiss her and press her back against the countertop and place her on it as I stepped between her legs and placed kisses down her neck. I shook my head and advanced towards her, I smiled like there was nothing unusual going on and that everything was fine.

She handed me a glass of wine, as my fingertips lightly grazed hers I felt that same old spark still there simmering beneath the surface. How could it be, that after all this time she still ignited my core and made me feel a little weak all over? I could never quite fathom the effect this woman had on me, it was like magic-only the kind that is spectacular to watch and even better to see behind the veiled curtain.

'So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?' I smirked at her, mainly because it caused her cheeks to turn pink and it gave me more confidence. I felt a warm glow to see that I still had an effect on her.

'Well, I wanted to talk to you about something very personal and I really didn't feel like sharing it with the world'.

'Ok' I was officially intrigued, I had a sneaking suspicion that this was about to change everything, it was going to be a pivotal moment and I was not sure how I would handle this, I'd say nothing and hope for the best.

'Well do you remember when we saw each other 3 months ago and it was all so unexpected?' I nodded my head indicating of course I remembered and that she should go on.

So I kinda told a lie, I had seen Peyton recently-but I had buried that chance meeting as I feared that I would fall apart if I acknowledged that it had taken place.

'Well, there is no easy way to say this, I'm pregnant and Julian had a vasectomy so I know for a fact that the baby is yours. I couldn't not tell you and well I need to know what you want to do about it. I need to know how you feel because my head is spinning and I have had a lot longer to deal with it than you'.

I choked on my wine and spat some out, which was the last thing I had been expecting to come out of her mouth. The second she said she was pregnant I had actually smiled inwardly and now I couldn't imagine her not going to full term, it may not be an ideal situation but she was still the only woman I had ever seen myself having children with, to know that we were already at that point made me happy.

'Peyt, that's amazing news. I'm so happy to be a part of it' I walked over to her and encased in her my arms; I could feel the tiny baby bump and knowing it was my doing, brought tears to my eyes. She didn't know it yet but she was making another dream of mine come true. I pulled back from her and saw the love she still had for me patiently waiting beneath the surface.

'It's not over between us is it?' Peyton looked hopefully up into my eyes and I smiled as I kissed her lips.

'It's never going to be over between us, it doesn't matter how much time goes by or who we are with, I will always hold pieces of you in my heart. I've known that since I saw you again 3 months ago, truth be told I've known for years that it would always come back to a you and me. I just needed to know that I wasn't the only feeling that way' She kissed me back and I felt that little piece of my heart fall snugly back into place right where it had been missing for so long.

'Luke, what are we going to do?'


	2. A Memory, A Make Up

**Chapter 2, A Memory-A Make-up**

A/N: _Ok, so some people complained about the opening chapter having too much going on and how did they get to the point where Peyton is pregnant and Luke is all messed up. The whole point of an opening chapter is to reveal little but give you a lot to think about. It is not meant to explain everything, there are supposed to be giant gaps in time and have you going 'What the F is going on here?' I set it up this way on purpose as I was planning on telling the story in flashbacks, I was hoping my loyal reviewers would get that and enjoy the ride I had in store-it seems you have not as some people have been quite rude and nasty in the PM's to me, so to everyone else thanks for the great reviews. To the people who were nasty and rude-don't read the story-and don't bother PM'ing me again. I do this for fun and can definitely live without the abuse, I noticed that the people who were rude don't actually write stories of their own-so frankly you're just judging me on something you either can't do or don't have the talent for-either way please stop reading my stories and most of all leave me alone. I write this for people who love Leyton and because this story is headed in an exciting direction. Thanks for everyone who liked it-hope you like this chapter._

Tori

Peyton woke up in a cold sweat, she'd had that dream again, she stirred beneath the covers and her arm rested on a chest. It hadn't been a dream he was there, he opened his eyes and saw her looking at him.

'I dreamed of this for so long Peyt, but I'm scared, I don't know what this all means'

'Luke we don't have to figure everything out right away, you can take some time to process it all but I want you to be a part of this, I can't see a life where you don't play a role in it' She kissed him on the lips and then snuggled closer to him, he could feel his heart rate increase as she settled into her place in the nook of his shoulder and arm. It felt so right having her there again he hummed to himself and he felt her smile against his skin.

Flashback

'Hi it's me. Can we talk?'

'Sure what's up?'

'Luke I don't really know how to say this, it's been so long since we saw each other, but I'm seeing someone'

'Okay so I guess this means that you don't want me to come and see you' He closed his phone and walked away from her apartment door, he rested his case against the stairwell door and mourned the loss of the only woman he had ever truly loved. He had flown to LA to surprise her for her birthday and now he was leaving a piece of himself behind and walking away from a life he had been dreaming of since he was too young to know what it all really meant.

'Brooke it's me can I come and see you?' He flew straight to New York and spent the weekend pouring his shattered heart out to Brooke.

'She said she was seeing someone, it had been a few months since we last saw each other and things had been weird when we did talk. I could feel her slipping away from me little by little, I was going to propose and ask her to move back to Tree Hill'

'Luke I'm sorry I know this must be hard for you to deal with, I had no idea she was seeing someone else. We haven't spoken in a few months; between work and my mom everything has been a little crazy. If I had known she was seeing someone I would have told you or at least convinced her to call you'

'It's okay Brooke; I guess I'll just have to adjust to my new reality and let myself heal. The great news I have is that I'm getting published and I really wanted to celebrate with someone I had hoped it would be Peyton but I'm thinking you and me can hit the town and give it something to talk about'.

'Give me that ring, and tell me how you would have proposed'

'Well, I was planning on taking her to our spot on the beach, I would light a few candles and then get down on one knee and tell her how much I loved her and that it was always her in my heart and would she do me the honour of being my wife' Lucas kneeled and slid the ring onto Brooke's finger. She smiled down at him and felt herself tear up a little; he looked so lost and vulnerable.

'Come on, I'm not letting you mope around the city, we are going to eat in a five star restaurant and drink champagne like it's water and then you are going to tell me all about your book deal'.

Brooke hadn't changed much over the years, she still held that kindness within her and bestowed it on those worthy of receiving her friendship. She would smile at you and make you smile back, she had this greatness about her that money or fame could never alter or dim. Yes, Brooke Davis was an amazing person and she would be more than just a best friend to me, she would be my saving grace. I would cry and call her at odd hours of the night and she would hush me and make me laugh by telling outrageous stories about celebrities, she never ceased to amaze me.

'Wow Brooke this restaurant is crazy. I can't believe they let your kind in'

'Hey watch it Mister, just because you think you're the next big thing-don't get any funny ideas talking trash about me. You forget I know all your dirty secrets too, I won't tell but you had better be nice' I chuckled at her and felt myself relax fully for the first time since Peyton had ripped my world apart.

'Brooke you know keeping that ring on might start some rumours about how you are dining with a mysterious handsome stranger and wearing an engagement ring'

'Yeah it will give Victoria a heart attack, so win-win. Plus everyone knows I can't be tied down. I'm barely in my twenties, please everyone knows I haven't been seriously seeing anyone since I was a teenager' She looked sad for a moment but quickly covered it up with a bright smile and shrug.

'Brooke I'm sorry for what happened between us. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I hope I'm not the reason you hide your heart'

'Luke I got over that a long time ago, besides everyone knows it was always meant to be you and Peyton. She'll come back to you Luke, you just have to be patient, I know it's hard to imagine but you guys have something the rest of dream of having'

'Yeah, well maybe someone should remind Peyton of that-it seems she's forgotten'

'Luke she's confused. She's in a new city trying to find her way, sometimes you have to let the things you love go in order for them to find their way back to you'

'Wow Brooke never pegged you as a philosophical one'

'Shut up, I have my moments. But something tells me that Peyton is just as lost as you, she may not know it yet but she will. Do you remember how she looked when I told her to tell us how she felt about you? She was fearless back then, I think she's scared of what she feels and it all seems too much for her'.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and took himself back to that moment when she had kissed him; it had put fire in his veins and dared him to hope. She had revealed herself, and however brief that moment had flared she had retreated again. It was typical Peyton behaviour, she didn't want to get hurt trying to maintain a long distance relationship and she knew that it would fall apart eventually.

'Maybe you're right, it doesn't make it hurt any less but it does give me hope that one day when she's ready she'll come home and we can have that life together. I'll wait for her Brooke, because without her I'm nothing'. Brooke smiled and saw him piece a part of himself together, he wasn't healed but he was taking a step in the right direction.

'Come on Brooke, let's see where the ring can get us in'

'Oh honey, the ring is just the start, I can get in anywhere-don't even worry about it. Tonight is on me, I'm taking an old friend out on the town and it my mission to show him how we do it in New York'.

'Brooke you are something else' She smiled and grabbed his hand, they danced until there feet hurt at one of those clubs that played songs from the 70's, it felt like a piece of home right there on that dance floor. He twirled her in his arms and gripped her waist and busted out his best moves, she giggled and they lined up shots after they had danced till the lights blurred and the sea of people were floating in front of their faces.

'Brooke, let's toast to new beginnings'

'To a new life-may all your dreams come true Lucas Scott' they tipped the shot glasses and then reached for the second. They didn't toast to anything this time around, but after the 6th shot Luke started to feel floaty and impossibly happy. Brooke smiled at him and she had an alcohol glazed look to her eyes.

'I'm drunk, like good and drunk'

'Me too, should we call it a night?'

'Yeah come on Rock Star we'll take my limo and drink champagne and drive around the city. We can watch the sun come up, then we sleep and you go home on Monday. Time to face reality and deal with everything, but right now it's just you-me and a limo'.

He laughed and followed her out the door, the club had done it's magic and Luke felt on top of the world he left a rambling message for Peyton and told her that he was okay he was with Brooke and he wished her a Happy Birthday. Brooke had scowled at him but then shouted happy Christmas into the phone and tossed her hair as she fell into the limo.

'Well I hope Peyton realises how wasted we were, but I'll call her tomorrow and tell her a proper Happy Birthday'

'I miss her so damn much Brooke. But you were right I'm gonna be okay, maybe not today or tomorrow but someday soon I'll be okay'

'Glad to hear it Superstar, now enough Peyton talk let's drink and celebrate your success'.

They drank champagne and watched the sun come up sitting on the hood of the limo. She curled into his side and wished him a good life. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple wishing it were Peyton who was in his arms, but Brooke was a pretty good second. They sat there for an hour and the warm morning air created a dusky atmosphere leaves stirred and morning rush hour started up, people jogged by and called out to one another. They were parked underneath a bridge-he couldn't remember the name of it, but it was in a nice part of Manhattan and the Hudson glinted. He shifted slightly and lay Brooke back down on the hood, he stood on the shoreline and made a wish that in a year's time he would either be over Peyton or married to her. He hoped it was the latter and when he turned around Brooke had a knowing smile on her face; she knew that look he had. It was the same one she had seen on his face when he spoke of Peyton, she may not have known what he had been doing but it was clear he was thinking of that curly haired blond.

'Time to go Broody. Plus Aaron my driver really needs to get home and well seeing as he stayed out all night with us it's only fair he gets the weekend off'. Luke tore his stare from the River and strode purposefully back to the limo, they tumbled out and Brooke tipped him and said he could have next week off and that she would organise someone to cover his shift. He smiled and thanked her and wished her a great weekend. She took Luke's hand and they tumbled into the lift and then stumbled their way up the hallway and into her apartment.

'Peyton, what the hell are you doing here?'

' good to see you to'

'Luke'

'Peyt'

'Where have you two been, you both look like hell and wait Brooke I didn't know you were seeing someone-when did you get engaged'.

'Oh, no I'm not engaged we thought it would be fun to wear this and pretend to be newly engaged. Let me tell you, we got free drinks all night and well it gave me a rush to wear it'

'Brooke good to see you haven't changed over the years' Peyton wrapped her best friend in a tight embrace and shut her eyes, she could feel Luke staring at her and she really couldn't handle looking into his face right now. She had caught the red eye on the spur of the moment and when she had heard their message she had laughed to herself. She had missed her friends and well she really needed to see Brooke.

'Brooke drink this, I'm gonna go crash in the spare room and I'll see you later ok?'

'Luke wait, can we talk?'

'No'

He walked away from her and closed his bedroom with a bang.

'Wow, I guess he's still pissed at me'

'Can you blame the guy. Peyton I'm not going to pick a side but that guy in there is barely holding it together. You broke his heart and yeah he's still mad at you, whatever happened between you two-it's big and he needs time to deal with it'

'Brooke I don't even know where to begin. I'm not seeing anyone, but it just got too hard being apart I figured it would be easier to break up now and at least try and salvage a friendship'

'Peyton, you didn't just break up with him, you broke him apart. You shattered him, he's put on a brave face but inside he's disappearing'

They walked down the hallway towards Brooke's room, before they got there Peyton said she needed her bag and went back down to grab it. Brooke continued on into her bedroom, she needed sleep and about a gallon of water.

Luke heard them go into Brooke's room and he ventured out of his room, he needed some water from the kitchen. He bumped into Peyton as she rounded the kitchen countertop; she had grabbed some water for Brooke and had not been expecting him. Her hands collided with his bare chest, she felt him suck in a breath and a blush rose to her cheeks. She knew then she had made a mistake, he still made her heart race and she had been a fool to imagine someone else in his place.

'Peyt, what are you doing here?'

'I needed my Brooke and well I had no idea you were in town, had I known I may have rethought flying over here'

He pressed her back against the steel worktop and saw the colour rise in her cheeks; he tucked a curl behind her ear and watched her pupils dilate. She was still so in love with him, that it was obvious to even the most unobservant of viewers.

'Luke, I'm sorry'

'Don't' He leaned forward and felt her tense as he got closer.

'I love you Peyton. I always have and always will. But right now, I don't know where we go from here'

He kissed her and she palmed his face with her hand, he tasted of champagne and nightclubs and also of something like summer. He tasted like Luke; she couldn't fathom what had spurred her mind to make the decision to end things. He lifted her up and stepped between her legs, she wound her legs around his waist and he growled low in his throat, God she was still so beautiful.

He walked them to his room and she fell on the bed, he perched himself over her and placed kissed down her neck and then reached up and kissed her lips.

'I love you so much Peyt'

'I love you too Luke. I'm sorry I hurt you'

He shushed her with a kiss and then pulled her closer, she ran her hands up his back and then she pulled him to the side of her.

'We need some time to deal with this'

He nodded his head and pulled her so that she was strewn across him, her legs tangled with his and then he pressed a kiss to her temple. She smiled and rested her hand over his wildly beating heart. She snuggled into his side and he hummed a little, he had no idea what the hell was going on, but he would take whatever he could get at this point. She was here and that was all that mattered they would deal with everything later when his head wasn't swirling with alcohol and the smell of New York.

Brooke had passed out on her bed and fallen into a deep sleep, but she had chugged a lot of water before that-she knew she was going to be foggy in the afternoon but she didn't want to have a thumping headache. She a suspicion that Peyton had somehow ended up in his bed and she was too tired to pull her best friend card and demand Peyton get up and come sleep in her room. She tiptoed to her guest bedroom and poked her head round the door, they were sleeping all tangled up with one another, they looked happy and she knew the real fireworks were yet to come, she hoped they could work it out. If not she feared she was going to lose a friend, in her heart she knew it would be Peyton. Luke would be in New York and Peyton would in LA-it was simple geography and Luke would need her more. She closed the door quietly and then went back to her bed. Sleep came quickly and she was lightly snoring when her alarm blared at 4pm.

They had all slept for eight hours; she woke up feeling surprisingly good. Tylenol and water could do wonders for a hangover.

Brooke showered and wrote a quick note, she had to run to the office and put a few fires out, her assistant had called panicking apparently Victoria had arrived and problems had been popping up ever since.

'Don't let me go okay?' She looked into his eyes and begged him with a whispered promise that maybe they could figure all this out.

'I won't, but you have got to stop running from us. I can't keep running after you, it's exhausting' She chuckled as she pressed a kiss to his lips. He smiled and pinned her to the bed.

'Brooke texted me earlier, she's going to be at the office for the rest of the day/early evening we have to meet her for dinner and that means we have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves'

'Well I know how we can use our time effectively'

'Oh yeah? Care to show me?'

'Yes, but first I need lunch and we should really talk before anything happens. We always do everything backwards, we need to break the cycle and talk about where we go from here'

'Ok, I agree let's eat and then we talk'. He pulled her up and started toward the kitchen he was shirtless and he looked so damn sexy she really couldn't help herself.

She pressed him up against the wall and trailed her hands down his toned chest, she pressed a light kiss to his lips and he deepened it whilst burying his hands deep in her curls. She mewled low in her throat and wrapped her legs around his waist when he spun them. Her face was flushed with arousal and he was responding to her the only way he knew how, he was ready to go and he could tell from the look on her face that she wanted this just as much as he did.

'Wait, wait. God I want you so bad, but not like this, I need food and water and about twenty minutes to get my energy levels up'

She slid her legs torturously slowly down him and he nipped her bottom lip and grazed her breasts with his hands, two could play at this game. She gasped and he felt like he had the upper hand.

'Come on you before I change my mind and have you in the hallway' She giggled and held her hand out, he tucked it into his and it fit snugly just like it always had, like it was always meant to.

'Wow, that was delicious Luke'

'Peyton it was pancakes and maple syrup not a five star gourmet meal'

'Best damn meal I ever had'

'Yeah?'

'Totally, plus it tastes so much better knowing you made it from scratch'. He leant over the table and kissed some syrup off he top lip.

'You're right, it does taste good' She lightly slapped him on the chest and he pulled her out of her seat, she straddled his lap and he pressed kisses to her jaw and rubbed his hands along that thin strip of skin that had been revealed as her top rode up. She shivered at his touch and palmed his face with her hands.

'So I had an idea of how this could work, we could see each other every two weeks schedules permitting and I would come home for all the major holidays'

'Sounds perfect Peyt and we can talk or text every day, no matter how mundane the detail it will make me feel as though I am right beside you. If you get scared you have to tell me, I can't go through another phone call like that last one'

'Okay, that sounds fair. I was just trying to protect us and what we had, I didn't want or mean to break your heart Luke. You know this about me, I have loved you since I was 16 years old, but long distance is hard look at what it did to Haley and Nate'

'Yeah, but we're older and we know that it's going to be difficult, we can manage this, I don't want anyone else. I never really have and if we don't for some unknown reason at least we gave it a fair shot-we can both walk away knowing we did our best. I don't believe that's our fate but only time will tell'

She nodded her head and kissed him, they still had a lot to talk about, but all the major stuff had been brought out into the open. They weren't quite back to normal, Peyton's abrupt break up was still having little mini shockwaves. He could forgive her, but it hurt knowing how close they had come to being nothing, he put this out of his mind. He wanted to give this new version of an us a decent chance of surviving and that meant letting go of what had happened. Besides she was here now and that had to count for something, plus she had come to see Brooke knowing he would be there.

'Luke, I want you so bad-but I think that we should wait' He looked at her, she was serious but there was a look of regret there too-she wanted him just as much as he wanted her maybe more, but she wanted to give it time.

'Ok, but we are definitely going to be together before you leave for LA wily that I can promise you' She giggled and palmed his cheeks,

'You better Lucas Scott, can't have Brooke thinking we don't like being with each other'

'Yeah that would be unpleasant for Brooke' She smirked at him and then they went back to his room. She showered first after he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, telling her to hurry and that they needed to be quick as they were meeting Brooke in an hour. She was done five minutes later and he pecked her chastely on the lips when she stood dripping in front of him clad only in a towel.

'Woman, you are trying to kill me'

'Well I could have walked out naked, but I figured if I did that Brooke would be waiting a lot longer than an hour' She coyly looked up at him through her lashes, her curls had beads of water hanging in them and she looked even more beautiful than she had wearing his shirt earlier. He pushed her up against the wall and ran a hand through her curls, he pressed his lips hungrily to hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist, this caused the towel to slip down and her skin collided with his. They were bare chest to chest and he swore he almost died on the spot tight then and there, she was so damn sexy.

'Ok, stop stop'

Her chest was heaving and he was taking sharp breaths in and loud ones out.

'Yeah, I need a shower and you really need to put some clothes on' She just looked at him and nodded, she quickly pulled the towel around her again and shoved him in the direction of the bathroom. He was smirking all the way, New York wasn't so bad after all-in fact it was getting better and better by the second.


	3. A Little Goes A Long Way

Chapter 3, A Little Goes A Long Way

Luke was ready to meet Brooke before Peyton; he did this by kissing her and distracting her from getting dressed. It took him all of five minutes to get ready and it took her thirty minutes to actually get dressed, he kept peeling her clothes off. It was a welcome distraction but she soon started getting anxious about being late for Brooke.

'Luke honey, stop please I really need to leave the apartment fully clothed, and as much as I would love to stay here and do that-we really can't' She pressed her lips against his one last time and then pushed him out of the bedroom, she closed the door behind her and rushed around finding a suitable top and some shoes. Ten minutes later she was looking decent enough to meet Brooke.

'Luke do you have everything you need babe?'

'Yeah, Brooke sent us a driver the doorman just called to say he's waiting curb side for us'

'Wow I guess she really wanted us to meet her huh?' He smirked at her and just put an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. She hummed in contentment and they stepped out of the apartment and into the elevator.

Luke pressed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply, she moaned in surprise and then grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, she was always wanting him a little more, she needed his closeness.

They pulled apart breathless as the elevator descended and pinged as they reached the ground floor.

'Wow'

'Yeah-that was…'

'It really was…' Her cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily and moving a little uncomfortably. She laughed at his discomfort and placed her small hand in his larger one as they approached the waiting car together.

'It's not funny Blondie we have a twenty minute car ride and I have a little problem that is entirely your fault'

'Well, I guess we will have to do something about that huh stud?'

'Peyton Sawyer are you trying to seduce me?'

'Honey I don't need to try, one look from me and you go all googly-eyed'

'Hey'

'What, it's true. I can see the lust in your eyes from a mile away'

'Back at ya Blondie-someone's looking a little flushed'. She smirked and pulled him into a long slow kiss. She palmed his cheeks and pulled herself onto his lap by grasping his collar.

'Peyt, we can't-Godamnit I think I kinda hate Brooke right now' She laughed and wriggled her hips on his lap.

'Not helping'

'Who said I was trying to help' She shrugged her shoulders and kissed him a little harder.

She settled herself as close as she could and then slipped a hand underneath his shirt, she felt his sharp intake of breath and it turned her on a little more. He snaked a hand up her torso and rested it beneath the curve of her breast. He could feel her skin tingling in anticipation of his touch and he figured he would tease her a little. She knew the game he was playing and in retaliation she wriggled and grinded into his lap. He groaned as she hit him and rubbed herself up against him.

She was so sexy right now, her cheeks were flushed a deep pink and she had that "I have to have you right now" look. He shifted himself as his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight as she continued her gentle yet achingly tantalising grinding.

He gently caressed her breast with his hand and then brushed his fingertips over her nipple, she gasped in surprise and moaned in pleasure. She breathed out his name and he felt himself get a little harder, she always had this effect on him. She was both sexy and reserved when the occasion called for it. This was not one of those times.

'Babe, you gotta stop or we need to find somewhere more private, because this is torture' She laughed into his lips and then kissed him once more, before settling herself into his side with her head on his shoulder. It felt like home resting there, she could feel the love between them; it hung in the air so thick you could almost touch it.

The driver stopped outside a pretty swanky restaurant and Peyton stepped out first, his hand quickly found hers and they stood facing each other and thanked the driver as he pulled out into a traffic with a quick wave of the hand and a shouted goodbye.

'Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!'

'Shit she middle named me-that can't be good'

Brooke came striding out of the restaurant and saw the look of sex on both their faces.

'Ok eww please tell me you didn't soil my limo'

'No we kissed Brooke don't worry we didn't pull a you in that car'

'Hey I resent that-I've never actually had sex in the back of my limo' Brooke smirked as she remembered the almost encounter, she had reined herself in as she really didn't want to be one of those girls.

Brooke knew this was going to be an early night for everyone and she actually had a few meetings to go to in the East Village she would spend the night in her apartment there as it was easier than going back up town to her penthouse.

'So I propose dinner followed by a few drinks and then I am going to love you and leave you as I have a few clients to meet across town. My apartment is yours for the night-don't have sex in my bedroom and try not to wake up the neighbours'

'Sure thing Brooke' Luke smirked at Peyton and she smiled back at him, they walked hand in hand into the restaurant and it looked like they were going to enjoy the evening. They both knew it was inevitable that they would end up in a bed with each other but they liked anticipating it as well. The secret looks that passed between them crackled like electricity, Brooke was glad that her friends had managed to work it all out. It was a relief knowing that they wouldn't be pining for each other from halfway across the country. Sure they would miss being together all the time, but they would still be a couple and that meant more to them than anything else.

Brooke was gone in a whirlwind of phone calls and rushed goodbyes; they still had a bottle of wine left to drink and Peyton felt like doing this properly. She wanted to be seduced not taken at the earliest convenience and this sort of felt like a date.

'And then there were two' She giggled at him, he was sentimental and dorky.

'This feels like a date Luke'

'Good, cos after dinner I thought we could take a walk in the park' He smiled at her and placed his hand over hers, gently caressing the inside of her wrist with his thumb.

'Well if you play your cards right you may just get more than a walk in the park Luke'

She quirked her brow at him in amusement and saw his cheeks get spots of red in them; they only did that when she had made love to him. She kinda loved that she could get this reaction out of him without even really trying; she hadn't even been touching him. He really wanted her and she wasn't scared or confused, she was just very aware of how all consuming their feelings were for one another.

They weren't just your average couple, they loved each other body and soul and they connected in a way that few people ever did. Peyton had sensed this deep abiding epic love but she had been afraid of what would happen to her if she let it in. The not knowing had broken three people's hearts, the eventual I should just tell him had finally righted what everyone else had seen as inevitable. They were in love and would always be in love with each other, a year with Brooke hadn't changed that for Luke, he had just hidden his feelings in the same way that Peyton had.

They left the restaurant hand in hand and took a stroll through the park, the air was still and it felt different. Luke could feel a storm coming, he knew that things were headed for another crossroads and he wasn't sure how he would make out this time. He had survived the loss of her love once before, but he didn't know if he could do it again. He really hadn't wanted to face that possibility again. Instead of becoming broody and melancholy he pressed a kiss to her temple and clasped her hand a little tighter.

She smiled at him and her eyes shone with the happiness she knew deep down would begin to fade. They were too young to have found their soul mate; no one finds the love of their life at the tender age of sixteen its ridiculous and so high school. To think that you have it all figured out and that you will sail off into the sunset and everything will be just fine. Young love makes fools of us all in the end, we believe in the healing powers it seductively offers, we never take the time to weigh up the consequences all we see is the end gratification.

All Luke had ever seen was her, the deep green of her eyes that held flecks of gold in them when she was excited. The way she quirked an eyebrow when she was either mad or inquisitive, she had a thousand different smiles each one more beautiful than the next. He could tell you all about her moods and what to do if she behaved a particular way, but she was still a mystery in a lot of ways to him. Sometimes she just wouldn't talk and she would cling to him in the middle of the night, his chest would be moist as she let out whatever emotion she was feeling in her sleep. She never had any memory of it in the morning but this kind of behaviour never bothered him, she was his crazy beautiful disaster and he wouldn't have her any other way.

'Luke….' She whispered his name against his ear and gently grasped his hips pulling him closer. He bent his head and brushed his lips lightly across her temple.

'Mhmm…' He mumbled something like yeah and then kissed her lips.

'Luke I need to talk to you' He had been kissing her neck and felt her lips whisper across his cheek as she lightly said those words.

'Ok'

'I'm still married to him Luke, and even though it's over I need to do this properly. I can't be with you and our baby if I'm still with him' She sighed deeply knowing the hard part was still to come. There would be hardships and tears and maybe even arguments as the divorce tore apart a fractured relationship. Peyton may not have been in love with her husband but that didn't change the fact that she had promised another man forever. She had thought at the time he was the one for her.

People say the strangest things when they believe they don't deserve the greatest happiness, decisions are made that sometimes can't be taken back. Marriage is one of them, Luke forgave her for marrying her second choice but he knew that a failure on her part for something that was supposed to mean everything would be difficult to deal with.

It was just one of the many reasons that he loved her, she would mourn the failure of her marriage but ultimately be relieved that she could have children with the man she had never really stopped loving.

She broke up with her husband the day after he got back and when Luke was back in Tree Hill, her husband just looked sad and then packed an overnight case stuffed a few things into it and left. He wished her well and told her not to blame herself; you can't help whom you love. She had been shocked that he had been able to read her heart so clearly, he told her that he had always known he'd just hoped she could learn to love him that much too.

She cried, the door closed behind him and she knew the pain he must be feeling but he had concealed it well, she knew all too well what he was going through. Luke had put them through it not so long ago and although she forgave him she still wasn't entirely convinced of her future with him.

She needed time to deal with her divorce and properly set it to rest, and then she needed all her mental energy to be focused on the little guy growing in her belly. She talked to it all the time, she even sang-they were songs her mother had taught her as a young girl. She wanted her child to have the same memories that she did.

She sat in her apartment all day and screened her calls, Brooke knew she just needed to be left alone, truth of it was-she needed to hear his voice. She needed to know that it was going to be all right, that they would be okay.

'Luke it's me, I know it's late but could you come to New York as soon as possible' She hung up and let a single tear fall down her cheek. It was her way of saying goodbye to the past and welcoming a new future.

Luke got her message just as he was settling in for the night with a good book and some green tea. He dressed quickly and called Nate on the way over to their house.

'Luke, what's going on man?' Nate stood in his basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt, his feet were bare and he looked tired.

'It's Peyton, I need to go see her-can you drive me to the airport?' Nate slipped some shoes on and called up to Haley saying he would be back soon. She came down the stairs holding the baby monitor and asked him what was going on.

'Luke needs a ride to the airport, I'm just gonna run him there and I'll be right back-do you need anything while I'm out?'

'No, I have everything-give Peyton my love and for god sakes bring her back with you' She smirked at Luke and he pulled her into a hug.

'Thanks Hales, I'll see you soon' He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and followed Nate out the door.

He landed in New York a few hours later and took a cab straight to her apartment; he knocked gently on her door and heard her voice telling him it was open.

He turned the knob slowly and stepped into her home, she was standing by the window holding a bottle of water and her face looked sad.

'Peyt, are you ok. I came as soon as I got your message' She turned from her position at the window and took in the sight of his mussed up hair and wrinkled button down shirt. He looked like he had left in a hurry and his eyes were dull with exhaustion and worry.

'I broke up with him today, the divorce will go through in a couple of months, it was harder than I thought it was going to be. I mean I knew it wasn't going to be a happy event, but it made me feel like a failure. I can't really explain it without sounding like I don't want it-when I do. I couldn't have stayed with him knowing that I was in love with you and carrying your child-it would have been wrong for me, for you and I think it would have made him hate me'

'Peyton I know you feel like the villain right now, but if you had stayed in that marriage and had this baby with him you would feel a lot worse down the line-because you would have settled and he would know you had. No one should ever feel like that, it's not how it's supposed to be, you should be with the person whose very presence makes you tingle, whose words cut a path through you and mostly you should be with the person you want standing next to you when all your dreams come true' He smiled at her and gathered her in his arms, she was tingling and he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

'I know Luke; I chose us a long time ago. I guess I forgot to get that piece of my heart you took from me. I think it's better if you hold onto it for a long time' She kissed his lips and felt him tighten his arms around her; he lifted her up and spun her around. She giggled as she held on tight and felt like she never wanted to let go. He wasn't perfect, he made mistakes and said hurtful things, but if she called him in the middle of the night and told him she needed him, he would drop everything and come running.

'It's never really been a choice with us, I've never stopped loving you, I will never stop loving you and now we have a tangible piece of how strong our love is in the form of our daughter or son. I'm hoping it's a girl, I love my Sawyer girls and if she is half as beautiful as you-we are in a lot of trouble' she giggled again and then pulled him a little closer.

'I want a son and a daughter, they can be the best of both of us' his eyes burned with the happiness that had bestowed on him, she had just made a promise to have his children, not his child but his children. He picked her up and walked them over to the couch, her legs wrapped tightly around him.

'I just want to lay with you' he whispered into her ear.

She pulled him down on top of her and he nestled into her side, placing his arms around her middle. She tucked her head into him and they fell asleep both exhausted from everything that was about to happen. It was all big and scary and life changing but it was thrilling as well. They were going to be parents and live a life they should have been living if they both had just done one thing differently.


End file.
